poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. Opening /"A Peaceful Valley"/Enter Ozzy and Strut (The pit of space, featuring an alumnus of stars gathered along the endless dark region in a corner of the universe. Though millions of miles apart from one another, these mysterious regions of stars come together to form a most extraordinary image of wonder and sight. The very universe itself, a swirl of stars bound together in some mysterious form providing a light as breathtaking as the very heavens themselves. Then, from the blackness itself, followed by a rainfall of tiny meteorites, a shooting star soared over the depths. Shooting forth from over a ball of fire, its flames shooting out into a world where the oxygen dies as quickly. And through the mounds of larger meteors drifting endlessly out in space, a title appears before the audience: Tino’s Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. One of the meteors collides against another with a heavy CRASH! The bits and pieces of a once mighty rock, enflamed by the impact, crash upon the moon’s surface as the planet itself drifts along a blue colored planet. A planet of which was at an early age of existence, shrouded by swirls of clouds. For this was the planet Earth, many eons at the tip of its prime, a long ways before the era of man would ever dawn. For as it made its way along the sky, approximately along the early of dawn according to the sun’s position, more of the planet could be seen. In all of its glory, the Earth itself displayed a collective gathering of life. Upon the soil stood trees that would stand as tall as buildings, shadowed only by the high mountains that towered above all. Yet for all the life the land can offer, from the smoke emerging through a volcano to the wind drifting along the branches, the inhabitants that ruled this young planet lived a rather simple life. Not humans or any other mammals, and most certainly not the native birds. But instead, it was none other than the earliest forms of life to ever walk the Earth and had still done during their time.) Narrator: (Voice-over) Many eons ago, when the Earth was young, millions of years before the first humans, was the age of the great lizards… (As a tiny lizard leapt from the side of a tree, gliding along the air, a much larger creature raised its head over the branches bellowing out a loud roar. A long necked creature, brown in texture except for the white under skin, and sharp pointed teeth, casually chomping on blades of grass on this beautiful morning.) Narrator: (Voice-over) The Dinosaurs. (Yet this single dinosaur did not stand alone, as a herd of these very same long-necked creatures, Sauropods as they were called, walked along the bank of a river. Several of these magnificent creatures emerged from the water, after a refreshing dip from its cool depths. Along one end, a pair of Parasaurolophus took a drink and occasionally helped themselves to a few greens if they were fortunate enough.) Narrator: (Voice-over) These massive creatures roamed the earth for thousands of centuries. (For many of these herbivores, life was peaceful, which was just the way they liked it. As Apatosaurs chomped along the branches hanging loosely from the trees, others like the mighty Triceratops, a three-horned creature, and a species with spikes along its sides under its shells, nestled along the fields of grass, of which there were plenty to eat from all around.) Narrator: (Voice-over) Voice-over* Some ate plants… (And yet, many dangerous creatures lurked along the undisturbed forests that dominated the land. For crashing through the trees, with intent on searching for its next meal, a hungry Tyrannosaurus Rex scoured the land. A dark skinned nightmarish monster, with rows of sharper teeth, and eyes as red as blood, the Plant Eaters knew best to stray from the beast known to them as the ‘Sharpteeth’) Narrator: (Voice-over) While others, the dreaded Sharpteeth, hunted their fellow dinosaurs. (The beast roared fiercely, letting its victims know that the Sharptooth was coming for them and none would be safe within its presence. Having known the dangers the dreaded Sharptooth offered and with the planet itself slowly changing with each passing day, the Plant Eaters knew that for the sake of their children and their future they would journey to a land where no carnivores would dare to approach them. And though the journey itself was full of perils, with many lives lost along the way, they found their home. A land surrounded in layer upon layer of stone, a land that offered more green food than they could ever eat and more fresh cool water than they could ever drink. It was truly a wonderful, beautiful place where all could live happily along each kind that made themselves at home in this gorgeous realm.) Narrator: (Voice-over) But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators in one special place… The Great Valley. (The Great Valley, a herbivore’s rendition of heaven itself, where families could grow up happily and watch as their next of kin grow without fear of danger from those that mean to do them harm. Among those who survived the journey to reach this beloved place, there stood one of the greatest survivors of his time. A grayish-brown Apatosaurus, with reddish-brown eyes, arching its long neck to gaze upon his new found home. His name was Littlefoot, a young lad who stood happily knowing that after many hardships he had to endure he was proud to be reunited with his remaining family along with all the friends he made those many months ago.) Narrator: (Voice-over) A place where friends, Littlefoot, the long neck… (Among the many friends he made on his journey, a young Triceratops charged toward a tree with fierce determination. Light orange skin with green eyes, and a single horn upon her nose, the sweet yet strong-willed young lady crashed upon the bark of a tree, its shockwaves from the charge causing several coconuts to fall from where they hung.) Narrator: (Continues) Cera, the three-horn… (Emerging from a stream after a relaxing swim, a tiny Saurolophus with green skin and blue eyes shook herself until completely dry.) Narrator: (Continues) Ducky, the swimmer… (Gliding through the trees, clutching a single branch with its talons, a young Pteranodon, with brown wings and black eyes hung loosely along looking toward all of his friends nestling in the valley.) Narrator: (Continues) Petrie, the flyer… (Last, but certainly not least, there stood the biggest of the entire group. Though not as big as those of his kind, this particular Stegosaurus, a wide green-scaled creature with purple eyes and brown bumps in place of spikes, stood along a field munching on the long blades of grass. Apart from his friends, the young dinosaur hardly spoke a word (If any at all) ever since the very day he hatched. And yet, ever since then, he’s not only served as a great ally for the group but became an adopted brother for a certain little swimmer.) Narrator: (Continues) And Spike, the spike-tail… (These five children went through many hardships to arrive at the place they would call their home, not only the blood-thirsty sharpteeth or the elements, but also each other. Yet in time, once they put their prejudice aside, learned to work together, and ultimately overcome the biggest threat that stood in their way, this incredible herd would earn their freedom and reunite with the families waiting for them. And today, they find themselves running through the fields playing like normal children as their parents look on proudly.) Narrator: Could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families. (So it was certainly meant to be as Littlefoot would enjoy all the fun he could have with the four best friends he ever had. Whether it’s playing a game of hide-and-seek or taking a dive into the cool, crisp water Littlefoot and his friends made the best of their time together. As the day went on, their exploits and happy times were foretold through a charming yet catchy melody.) :Littlefoot: :I can’t wait to see you. :Petrie: ::See you. :Ducky: ::See you. :Littlefoot: ::What’s up today? :Cera: ::Can you hear me calling? :Petrie: ::Calling. :Ducky: ::Calling. :Cera: ::It’s time to play! :& Cera: ::Every cloud in the sky, ::Green Leaf on a tree, ::Is reminding me, ::Far away dreams really do come true. :& Friends: ::Come on, let’s go (Let’s go) ::And run around, run around ::What a beautiful feeling we finally found ::A peaceful valley ::And everybody’s having a good time now. (As Littlefoot and his friends gathered atop of a rocky hill, overlooking the valley before their very eyes, there was no doubt it was just as they imagined it would be. A world just the way the parents used to tell stories about and now that they were here, there was no going back to the lives they had before. No more scraping for food or ducking the Sharpteeth. For these five children, every morning gazing at this view will mark another beautiful day in paradise.) Elderly Male: (Calls out) Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It’s time to come home! (The calls of an adult cry out toward Littlefoot, who recognized the voice immediately.) Littlefoot: (To his friends) That’s my Grandpa, gotta go. I’ll see you guys later! (Runs off) Petrie: (Calls out) See ya Littlefoot. Cera: (Calls out* Bye! See ya! Ducky: (Waves, calls out) Goodbye! :& Friends: ::Come on, let’s go (Let’s go) ::And run around, run around ::What a beautiful feeling we finally found ::A peaceful valley ::And everybody’s having a good time now. (Running through the forest, Littlefoot eventually caught up with a tall Apatosaurus, trailing his tail. Unlike Littlefoot, this Dinosaur had grayish-blue skin heavy with wrinkles particularly around the neck-line and reddish-brown eyes. This was Littlefoot’s Grandfather, Grandpa Longneck, one of his last remaining relatives in his entire herd.) Littlefoot: Hiya Grandpa. Grandpa Longneck: Hello Littlefoot. Come eat your breakfast. Littlefoot: Okay, I’m hungry! (Licks his lips) Narrator: (Voice-over) Of course, though the Great Valley was a wondrous place, it still had its dangers. (As Littlefoot and his Grandpa strolled casually, they were completely unaware of sinister forces at work. For emerging through a patch of grass behind an old fallen tree, there rose a rather sinister hungry creature. It was a Struthiomimus, a pale-tan skinned Dinosaur with a hint of Grey from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. It scoured the land with Amber eyes, thoroughly examining his environment. Those that did know him referred the creature by one name only: Ozzy.) Ozzy: Hmm. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot! (Turns back) Don’t you, Strut? (Ozzy turned to where he assumed this ‘Strut’ stood, but couldn’t find him. He hears a chewing sound, as if some animal was already munching on its meal. Ozzy searched the bush for the source of the sound, though his patience was wearing thin. But he did not need to search for long, he knew what made the sound.) Ozzy: (Irritated) Strut! Get up here! (Finally, the Dinosaur referred to as Strut stood at the sound of his companion’s call with plants hanging loosely along its lips. It was a Struthiomimus, much like Ozzy, yet though he shared the same pale-tan underbelly he had a brownish texture around his back and yellow eyes. This was Strut, Ozzy’s brother.) Strut: (Between swallows) What? I’m eating. (Ozzy sees what Strut is eating and he was not happy.) Ozzy: (Grabs his brother) Spit that stuff out! Go on! Spit it out! Strut: But, Ozzy, I’m hungry! (Ozzy, with one claw gripping his brother’s neck, slaps Strut silly with the other forcing him to spit every last trace of vegetation off his lips.) Ozzy: Spit it out, you grass-guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not while I’m around. Strut: (Sighs) Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy? Ozzy: Eggs, dear brother… Eggs! (Ozzy turns Strut to a gathering of herds scoured across the valley, while remaining hidden from plain sight. To Strut it was just the families minding their own business and enjoying the morning. But to Ozzy, he had something far more sinister in mind.) Ozzy: The Valley is full of them. Nice… Plump… Juicy… Eggs. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts